dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan 2
]]}} サイヤ |romaji = Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū |ref=''Dragon Ball'' chapter 474, page 3''Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files Vol. 1'', page 66''Chōzenshū 4'', page 156 |other= Dragon Ball Z TV Special 02 Film Anime Comics |viz =Super Super Saiyan''Dragon Ball'' chapter 444, page 3 |games=Super Saiyan Rage''Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku II'' |group =Saiyan |type=Ability |class=Supplementary |range = User |manga debut= Volume 34, Chapter 408 |anime debut= DBZ184 DBK092 |game debut= |movie debut= |ova debut= |users= *Caulifla *Cabba *Copy-Vegeta *Gotenks *Son Gohan *Son Gokū *Trunks *Vegeta *Zamasu |ncusers = *Bardock *Gogeta *Son Gohan |related= *Super Saiyan 2 (Kale) *Super Perfection Body |parent=Super Saiyan |derived = *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan RageDragon Ball Super Figurine *Ultimate Gohan }} Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor of the regular Super Saiyan transformation and was first obtained by Son Gohan during the Cell Games. Appearance The transformation into a Super Saiyan 2, like its predecessor, isn't a drastic one. The hallmarks of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation are more golden and rigid hair than the Super Saiyan transformation. The Saiyan's aura becomes more violent, while also gaining within the aura. Attributes In order for a Super Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan 2 they must experience an extreme rage or emotion, akin to the Super Saiyan transformation, or achieve it through methods of training. Any previous emotional mastery of Super Saiyan Fourth Grade is negated upon first entry into Super Saiyan 2. As such, the Saiyan as to once again further hone their emotional control to negate the ruthlessness in this form. According to Gokū, this form comes with the " back tingling" feeling that accompanied the first Super Saiyan form.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 The Super Saiyan 2 transformation, surpasses the Super Saiyan's speed, strength, and power, eliminating the need to balance between power, speed, strength, and stamina with previous derivatives of the Super Saiyan transformation. In terms of power, the Super Saiyan 2 is twice as strong as the Super Saiyan. Upon transforming, Gohan was able to dominate Cell in his Perfect Form and narrowly beat Cell after his revived form. Unlike the Mastered Super Saiyan, this technique increases the user's speed as well as their power. Ultimately, Gokū (and later Vegeta) would abandon the further Super Saiyan transformations after the former fights Beerus and learns how to harness godly energy in his normal state and harnessing that energy when transforming to a Super Saiyan would raise his level more and sap less strength.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) — "Twel-Bū Mysteries" (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A)] However, Gokū would reuse this form to great effect in sparring matches, such as against Zamasu, Trunks, and Son Gohan. Vegeta himself would reuse the form to dominate Goku Black who was also in the form within the manga. Goku would later use this form several times during the Tournament of Power, testing Caulifla's power in the form as well as using it to budge Jiren during their first battle. Personality wise, the transformation is far more extreme. When Gohan first transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, he became overcome with grief and rage due to his human emotions. It turned a hesitant-to-fight Gohan into and all out warrior with an insatiable desire for revenge. Additionally, Gohan's desire for battle was increased, to the point that he initially refuses Gokū's pleas to finish off Cell in his Perfect Form. At the same time, the Saiyan experiences increases in his arrogance to the point of extremely rash behavior. Gohan, for instance, initially only tortured Cell rather than finish him off. Variations Super Saiyan 2 (Legendary Saiyan) Kale utilises a unique Super Saiyan 2''Dragon Ball Dokkan Battle'' that stems from her rampaging Super Saiyan form. Controlling her emotions in her rampaging Super Saiyan state led to ascension, developing her own Super Saiyan 2 transformation. She retains the green tinted hair from her Berserk form, separating it from her regular Super Saiyan transformation, though she loses a great deal of her bulk. Her power eclipses Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and she was able to outpace a tired Gokū until the latter became Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Kefla, due to being a fusion of two Super Saiyan 2s, uses this Super Saiyan 2 transformation.Dragon Ball Super 116 Super Saiyan Rage The Super Saiyan Rage is a heightened transformation unique to the Trunks of the future. It is unknown how this transformation is acquired, but is seemed to be triggered through vast amounts of fury, akin to the original Super Saiyan transformation. Within this state, Trunks' power vastly exceeded Gokū and Vegeta's as a Super Saiyan Blue, and he was superior in strength to Gokū Black as a Super Saiyan Rosé. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Originally in this timeline there was no Super Saiyan 2 user as nearly all members from the Saiyan race were killed with the exception of Trunks, who never achived said transformation by the time he returned to his original time period. However, years later Trunks achieved the transformation by unknown means and proceded to fight Babidi, Dabra and stop the resurrection of Majin Boo after receiving instruction from a Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super episode 49 In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy The transformation is used by Son Gohan after being saved by his father from being finished off by Bōjakku, with the transformation overwhelming power Gohan one shots and kills Bidō and Bujin with a single puch and kick and then he fights Bōjakku, blows a hole in his stomach and out through his back and finally obliterates him by firing a Super Kamehameha. Dragon Ball GT Trivia * Despite this transformation debuting in chapter 408, the term "Super Saiyan 2" did not debut until chapter 474. * During Goku's fight with Majin Boo, he refers to it as an Ascended Saiyan, although it is not to be confused with the Super Saiyan Second Grade form, which is a branch of the Super Saiyan level. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Transformations Category:Abilities